The Sunset: Renesmee and Jacob's story
by JulieRoseBD
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen, your perfect and flawless hybrid? Wrong. This is the life of Nessie, the way I've imagined it. Follow the Cullens as they have to deal with their biggest enemies and put up with Ness being a teenager. Multiple POV N/J Canon couples
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A birthday present

**Renesmee's POV**

I opened my lids in the morning of 10th September, brushing my eyes. I grabbed my alarm clock with a short movement. It was 10 A.M. Wow. I've never slept so much in my entire life. I mean, in my _seven_ years of life. Today I was turning seven, the age when I should stop growing for eternity. Maybe I was seven years old, but I was acting, thinking and looking like a seventeen-year-old girl. I had curves, and all so. I wasn't really looking forward for this day to come.

For me, eternity wasn't something to be excited about. It meant that I couldn't have a normal life, as normal as _my_ life could be. It meant that I had to cut myself out from all human, forever.

No, it isn't the thirst I'm talking about. I wasn't thirsty at all around human. I've learnt to control myself during the years. But what were we going to do if we had to visit grandpa Charlie, I mean it has only passed seven years and I've grown up VERY much. I didn't really know how he could handle the supernatural things. And mom, dad, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, they all looked the same. All young, all beautiful.

All frozen in time.

These things have haunted me for quite a while. Just thinking that I had become more vampire, than human. That I will, somehow, separate from the outside world. Stay away from friends and family. From Charlie, from Sue, from Billy, from the pack.

From Jacob, my mind automatically thought.

I haven't seen Jacob from a year now, since we came to live with the Denali coven in Alaska. I was missing him so much that it almost hurt. Just thinking of his spiky black hair, his deep brown eyes, his brownish full lips always so tempting for me to touch, his perfect body, his well-defined pectorals and abs and…

Okay, so I had a little crush on him. What am I saying; I was madly in love with him! I had to congrat myself; I was so good at keeping things from Dad's stupid gift. It is SO annoying having a mind-reader father, imagine just that he could see every time your period came, every image of you when some parts of your body started to _grow up_, if you know what I mean, and every fantasy of your child when asleep with that "stupid dog". Yeah, I've dreamt about Jacob doing things he shouldn't do very often.

"Nessie, dear?"

It was mo…umm, I mean Bella. She told me to call her like that, because soon enough we will all start high school, and I really didn't want to have myself to explain to a bunch of curious and hormonal teenagers why my mom looked so "hot".

"Yes, Bella?" I could've sworn I heard Uncle Emmett laughing.

"Can you come down for a second, honey?"

_If Emmett doesn't break the house. "_Sure, coming."

I instantly got out off the bed and walked to the bathroom situated between my and Grandma and Grandpa's room. I grabbed the comb and quickly brushed all my bronze strands of hair which were now long enough to reach past my breasts. I brushed all my pearly- white teeth and splashed a good amount of water all over my face. I went back to my room and got dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans, a blue long- sleeved blouse and white snickers.

I ran off the stairs, still brushing my eyes. What the hell was going on? Dad hissed, probably heard my mental language. _Sorry daddy_, I thought innocently. They were all downstairs, sitting in front of me. Mom, dad, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Grandma, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Garrett, Irina and Grandpa, or as Jacob called him "". Man, I really missed having Jake around. Then I realized… Decorations, presents, the HUGE banner that was almost in my face, not that I had an anomaly being too tall or whatever, but they could've lifted it upper.

Alice has thrown me a party. I had no reason to pretend, it was written clear and bold all over my face "I love it". I touched Alice's arm, showing her through my gift just how much I enjoyed this and how anxious I was to open and see my gifts.

"Ok Nessie, but you'll have to wait 'till tonight", she winked at me." By the way, I just looove your jeans!"

I giggled and rolled my eyes. These kinds of replicas were 100% Alice.

"You love **him**? Who do you love?" She asked while clapping her hands and jumping all over the place. Oops, I was still holding her hand. Guess a thought slipped out.

I turned around only to see my father's face stunned. He was reading my mind, no doubt. Damn, I'd forgotten about that! _Stay away from my head_, I thought on purposely. _At least for today._

He suddenly regained his sassy smile that Mom just adored and approached me and kissed me gently onto the head.

"She meant the party, Alice. She loves the party."

"Oh, OK. I was surely expecting this, she grinned. Don't I know my niece?"

"Aw, so sentimental", Emmett said while miming crying then burst out in laugh. Rosalie slapped him over the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He continued.

"Because you made fun of me, on my birthday. Now stay still and sing me Happy Birthday", I answered.

"Fine, but just because I'm your favorite uncle. Sorry, Jazz".

"No worry", Jasper said tapping Em's shoulder.

"So... Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Nessie….Hope Jake kisses you t'day!" The last part he almost breathed out before starting running outside the house in the Alaskan wilderness. I was following him and almost got him, when I remembered that day...

I was sleeping peacefully in my room, thinking of Jacob. I don't really know what I dreamt that night, it's just the next thing I knew when I woke up the next morning was that my dearest ol' Uncle Emmett- who was supposed to take care of me while the rest of the family were hunting- had my hand in his and was laughing. I just removed my palm slowly from his, as he continued to laugh at the blush that was coming up to my cheeks. I knew he was watching my dream, and I was afraid of asking him what it was about. "Wow Nessie, you got quite an imagination in there, don't you?" he said while pointing to my head. "Count a huge number of hormones and a hot wolf and it's just your life", he laughed. I started crying, and didn't know why. I was so upset and annoyed on Uncle Emmett that I wanted to smack him, not to act like a little baby in front of him. He then calmed me down. "Relax Nessie, I won't tell anyone. You can count on me, kiddo" he winked. I reached his hand and said _Thank you_ silently, in my mind. "No worry", he answered.

Then I just felt two cold hands holding my shoulders tight. I turned my head to face Dad's eyes which were, let's say far from happiness.

"Hello Daddy", I whispered ever so silent, but I knew he could hear me.

"Why are you running, Renesmee?" Uh-oh. He called me Renesmee. Bad sign.

"I was just trying to get Uncle Emmett for what he said", I still whispered.

"He didn't do anything wrong, he was just telling us the truth like you should've did a long time ago. You like Jacob." He said this as a remark, not like a question.

"NO!" I shouted. He lied! Fine, so I was acting pretty much like a baby, but I really needed to release my fury now or I was going to burst like this later.

Then I ran to the main house, not even looking back to see if Dad was following me. I inherited his speed, so now I was the second fastest member of the family. I reached the door then shut it close before pushing everybody aside and getting into my room, shutting firmly the door once more. I got in bed and practically ripped the sheets until there was only the mattress left and a pile of torn pinky fabrics on the floor. I started crying, and crying, and crying for I don't know how much time. Then my body started calming as I felt a new blanket wrapping over me and a sweet musical voice singing me until I drifted into unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I know it has been a long time since I updated, but I spent my winter break at grandma's and, let's just say they didn't have internet cables over there.**

**So, without any additions, I give you chapter 2! :**

**Edward's POV**

It made sense, it all made sense now. She just loved him. Like I love Bella. Like Rosalie loves Emmett-surprisingly. Like Alice loves Jasper. Like Esme loves Carlisle.

Like a vampire loves their mate.

I honestly preferred my daughter something so much better. She thankfully didn't knew about all the Jacob- Bella- Me drama, but I figured out she will learn soon. She was smart enough to realize. She was just too clever for us to be hiding her something. She has always been.

I watched my little Nessie fall asleep as I was singing the lullaby I made special for her. I covered her with a white blanket, so she won't feel my coldness when I was standing next to her. She will always be MY little Nessie, no matter what happened. I still remember all those pretty moments with her as a small child. The time Bella fought with Emmett, and she beat him and started to break the rock, having her first vampire show-off. Nessie grabbed a small rock and gently crushed it a bit. The look on her face concentrating was just so childish and adorable. She looked so much like Bella. I was telling that to her everyday. Even moral she was Bella. Always that shy, fragile, stubborn and independent little thing. Now I can't even realize that I wanted to get rid of my little angel. She was the best thing that ever happened to our family. She brought us all together. Vampires, half- vampires and wolves.

After Nessie's birth, we got more comfortable with the shape- shifters. Jacob and Seth were pretty much all day at our place, so I guess we couldn't hate them forever. Seth was the best kid I ever knew. Full of pure intentions and friendship. Plus, he didn't try to steal away the reason of my existence. Jacob did. Jacob always did.

I kind of liked him more after imprinting on my daughter. I was angry at first, but after reading his mind a few times I understood him perfectly. With this gift of mine, I was able to reach every member of the pack's mind and learnt very interesting things about imprinting and their perspective about life. I saw what Jacob was thinking. He wasn't anxious for my daughter to grow and start romantic things. He was waiting patiently and enjoying every moment with her as a child. He was then like a bigger brother and best friend, but when Nessie's body started growing, Jacob's thoughts were drifted in other way. In the love way.

That's when I knew Nessie's feelings have changed, too. In the imprinting relationship, when love hits, it hits both of the imprinters. The connection between the two is incredible; it's like the twin telepathy. When one changes brotherhood into friendship, then into love, so is the other.

Nessie wouldn't tell us that, I was sure about it. She was doing a pretty good job at hiding her thoughts from me. She really didn't know about her – sassy is at least said- dreams. I just had to run away a few miles every night, because it is just too much to handle. The way she saw Jacob, the things she imagined he was doing to her, the words she imagined he told her, it was just way over the PG- rated stuff. Some night she started moaning and whispering his name, and I was glad the others were gone hunting. I walked away from the house to go join the rest of my family and Denali's. I asked them just to leave Nessie alone for the night, and go at Bella and mine house near Tanya's mansion.

When we moved to Alaska, Tanya and her family were very kind to make us another house near theirs, because their home was not big enough for all of us to live. In the main house there was Nessie, Carlisle and Esme, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen and Irina and Garrett's rooms. In the other one there was mine and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper's rooms. I figured out my "home neighbors" would prefer Nessie to stay at Tanya's, due to their….nocturnal activities. I didn't mind at all.

Back to Jacob, we came to Denali only because his feelings have changed. Only Carlisle knew that. The official story was that "People used to see we're not aging, and wondering". Of course, Carlisle told me that I couldn't keep Jacob and Nessie apart, but I just wanted to keep my little girl more. The main reason of the Quileute's imprinting was to make "puppies", so when the mating season was to come; I just had to keep Nessie safe. I couldn't trust anybody else to say the big motive of us moving here, not even my Bella. She would normally go crazy about me ruining Jacob's life. And she was very right. I was the only reason he was suffering. How could I be so selfish?

Is it selfish to want to have your little girl more than seven years?

No, I don't think so.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it had to be done, in the order to tell exactly what happened. Next chapter is Nessie's POV, and maybe a surprise arriving? Who knows? ;). Until the next time,**

**-Julie.X**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I know I left you waiting, but I was pretty upset. I only got 3 reviews for my last chapters? I really don't know if I should continue with this seeing as you all don't agree with it. Anyways, here's chapter 3. Hopefully it'll be a better success than the others…And I forgot to write a disclaimer for my story, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any other character associated with it ;) **

**Renesmee's POV**

For the second time in one day, I opened my eyes, only to find that is was night outside. Dad was sitting at the edge of my bed, humming something barely understoodable even with my vampire hearing. I just decided to let go and jumped into his arms. _I'm so sorry, daddy. I love you. I didn't mean to yell at you. I love you, _I thought, knowing that he would probably listen to me. He hugged me tighter, and then kissed my hair.

"I love you too Nessie. More than my own life", he said and touched the medallion Mom gave me my first Christmas.

He then grabbed my wrist and looked at the bracelet Jacob gave me. It was a promise bracelet from his tribe. I didn't know what kind of promise it meant, but as it was from Jacob, I let it through. He then sketched-a smile? - and suddenly turned his head at the window and sniffed the air. In a blink of an eye, he was downstairs along with my family. I could smell every single one of them. Strawberry mixed with vanilla, which was Mom. Cinnamon and candies and something like new shoes, definitely Alice. Roses, freesias and some other flowers, Rosalie. Baked bread and a smell of her own, Grandma. Then there were the rest of them and something new, five hearts beating. And a strong, earthy, forest scent tickled my nose. It was the most amazing thing I have ever smelled in my entire life, and I knew I would never get enough of it. Never, ever. And that husky, too-hot-to-be-real voice asking about me. I ran downstairs, not even bothered looking if I was dressed or not. Fortunately, I was.

Then my heart stood still. It was like I had no pulse or breath ever left in my body. When I saw him, the whole background turned white. It was like I was alone in the room only with him. Like nothing else mattered in this whole damn world. He was my life, my love, my soul, my everything.

My Jacob.

He was dressed pretty casual, just a plain brown T-shirt and dark- colored jeans. His hair was cut short, just as I liked it. Near him were Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry. Yeah, The Black Pack. It sounded so funny -Jacob Black, Alpha. At the same time, it was so hot. How the T-shirt was sticking to his body at the exact places that it should, his eyes shining, his mouth turned into a half-smile and his lips, my gosh those lips…I just thought I was going to pass out, then and there.

Then he turned his head to face me. Again, breathless. We just stood there for what it seemed like years and stared into each other's eyes. That was the awesomest thing with Jacob; we didn't even need words to express how we felt. Then I took a few steps and threw myself into his arms. His skin, so warm, so soft and his smell, purely intoxicating.

"Jake." I started.

"Nessie", he answered. He pulled me closer to his body that I could now feel every muscle of his torso. It just made my knees tremble, and if he wasn't holding me, I'm positive I would've fallen on the ground. He buried his face in my hair, while his lips were trembling against my scalp.

"Yo man, save something for us too!" Seth said. I just giggled quietly and went to give a big bear hug to Seth. Then Quil and Embry followed. At last was Leah, she was kind of my best friend, I have known her since I was born and never understood why nobody could like her. She had such a beautiful complexion, such a strong and warm heart and such a pure soul. You really couldn't hate her. Well, at least me.

"Hey lil' sis." She had this huge grin on her face like an idiot.

"What, do I have something on me?" I asked her.

"No, it's just you're even prettier than the last time I saw you", she answered. I couldn't help but blushing, which made Uncle Emmett a hard time holding himself not to make funny faces at me. I was so going to kick his ass later. Dad nodded at the idea.

"So, I heard it's someone's birthday today", Seth continued.

"Yes, but just wait, I'm not done yet!" Alice told us." I need to get all of you dressed, the place is not okay, just look at this mess and I still have much cooking going on so if you could please wait another hour at our house, I'd be so thankful! Please, please, please!" She begged everyone.

"Just do like she says. She'll never live us alone if not. Let's go", my dad said then grabbed Mom's hand and raced to the house.

"Fine, let's go", Emmett said, and then he, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme worked their way in night to the house.

"Umm, yeah, we'd better be going too. S'ya later, Nessie", Seth said and the whole pack left the house, along with the Denali coven.

"Finally", Alice sighed and went in my room. I almost didn't notice that clothes were already over my bed. Alice had chosen me two outfits.

"Good, Nessie. So is it going to be the black or the lila one?" She asked.

The first dress was a black, strapless baby- doll type with red stripes across it. It was completed by blood- red shoes, a diamond necklace and small diamond earrings. The second one was a liliac A-cut dress. It was long all the way down to my knee. It was a bit fluffy at the bottom. It was strapless and had a heart-shaped neckline. I was so picking this one. Jacob always said that I looked good in any kind of purple.

"Guess I'm going for the purple one."

"I should've known. Here, let me help you." She put my dress on very quickly with a small one diamond necklace and a pair of white peep-toe heels. "Stay here 'till I call you", she said then rushed downstairs where I could hear her ripping, cutting, sticking, arranging tables and chairs and smell the wonderful food she cooked. It wasn't as great as Esme's, but it was pretty good. I smelled chicken- of course, Jacob's favorite- sea fruits, mashed potatoes, boiled vegetables and chocolate and strawberry cake. My favourite combination of sweets in the world.

"Ok Nessie, you can come!" She yelled. Don't know why she bothered, I would've heard even she was whispering. Hello, half- vamp, remember?

"Wow, Alice. You so beat yourself over this one today. It's...it's…it's just… perfect. Thank you, so much!" I hugged her tighter and thank god she applied water- proof mascara, because tears were beginning to come out of my eyes.

"You don't have to thank honey. It's just my job to spoil you. Now call everyone and tell'em to come."

I got rapidly my phone and pushed the speed-dial button, which was Dad. I let it call until the fourth beep, when someone answered.

"Nessie?"

"Yes Dad. Alice's ready. You can come now."

"Let's go!" He cried and I almost heard their running. The next thing I knew, they were all at the door.

Alice must've let them all clothes at the house, because they were wearing different things from when they left. Beginning with my family, Dad was wearing a blue cas shirt and a black west on top. His hair was messy arranged, his usual but still perfect haircut. Mom was wearing a dress almost exactly like mine, only hers was a baby-blue color and black flat shoes. She hated heels. Emmett and Jasper were pretty much dressed the same as dad, only Emmett had a grey shirt and Jasper a white one. Rosalie had a beautiful long scarlet dress with a pair of black 4 inches heels. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun and some strands were laid beautifully over her face. Her bright-red lipstick was completing the look. Grandma Esme was wearing a long black dress with an Asian- type collar and a few floral models on top. Grandpa Carlisle was dressed in a tux, very him- like. Eleazar was wearing the same clothes. Tanya, Irina and Carmen were very elegant. Carmen had a brown cocktail one-shoulder dress. Her hair was pinned up, like Rosalie's and she looked just like a Greek goddess. Tanya was wearing a white veil dress with two tiny straps. The waistline was good defined by a huge pink ribbon. Irina was dressed in a white silk dress with a deep V- cut neckline and some crystal applications over it. Garrett was the luckiest man in the world. About him, he was dressed just like my Dad and Uncles, except he was wearing a dark green shirt. Guess Alice didn't bother so much about how the guys were dressed. His eyes were now that sweet caramel color. Since he met Irina, he joined the Denali's and became "vegetarian". I was really glad about that.

Then, there came the pack. Seth was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, so were Quil and Embry. Leah was very beautiful. She was dressed in a yellow dress, with black lace on top. The color was beautifully contrastating with her dark skin. I almost didn't notice that Alice has changed, too. She was now wearing the black and red dress I refused. But something was just missing, and I didn't know why.

Where was him?

Where was my Jacob?

**A/N: Hey, so I'm really not going to beg for any reviews, but it'll be nice if you showed me a bit of love, criticism, anything! A big Jacob-hug for all of you who review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for the late update, but my life has totally been a mass. I was busy with all kind of competitions in school, my grandpa died and my boyfriend left me for the school's hoe. So yes, I'm not in the best mood right now, but I tried to write this chapter from Jake's POV to see how I can cope with his character. I hope it is good enough to make for the long waiting!**

**Chapter 4 of The Sunset:**

**Jacob's POV**

_.BEEP !_

"Oh come on man, turn it off! "

_.BEEP !_

"Seth, I said turn it off!"

_.BEEP !_

"Damn it!" I yelled as I got off the bed to turn the alarm clock down. It was 8 A.M, what the hell? Can't a wolf have its sleep? We went patrolling last night, 'cuz Leah said she smelled a leech not far from the Cullens' ex house. They gave my pack their home when they left to the other bloodsucking family in Alaska. Yeah, that movement was a hit right were it hurt most.

Since that stupid fight with the Royals, things went pretty well if I may say. I mean, no patrolling, no fights, no nothing. Just a simple, vampire and werewolf life. Me and Seth were at the Cullens' all the time, mainly because Esme's food, but I had another reason. A very wonderful and beautiful reason.

Nessie.

She was the most intelligent, the most beautiful, caring, loving being. Her bronze locks were falling over her pale shoulders, long enough to reach her ribcage. She had those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes-Bella's eyes- but there was a lot of Edward in her features. Also, she inherited Bella's blushing. How I loved that about her.

I was acting like a stupid now. I loved everything about her. Yeah, the imprinting part was affecting me a lot, but even without that, I now realized that maybe I would've fallen in love with her, even if I wouldn't have imprinted on her. She was just…perfect The way her hair was blowing in the wind that day, the way her eyes were sparkling, the way the sun was shining on her marble skin, the way that little bath suit was attaching to her body just in the right places…That was the last day I saw her, before she went to Alaska.

It was, surprisingly, a pretty warm summer day, so Edward and Bella let me, Nessie and my pack to go to First Beach, La Push. We went to see my family, I was really missing dad and Rachel. I was terribly sorry that I couldn't spend much time at my house, I was too worried to leave Nessie alone. Leah and Nessie stood there and talked with Kim and Emily and Seth. Quil, Embry and I went to Sam and the other guys to see how they've been. When we reached the shore, we all discarded whatever clothes we had on and remained only in our bath suits. I know Nessie was like sixteen and that we should probably wait for a growth spurt in no time, _those_ specific parts of her body that were going to show her femininity and change her body into a woman's at last. But damn me if I expected that so early. I mean, I was informed that it already happened, Bells told me about the time Nessie discovered, she was jumping all over in her room. Oh, how I wished I would've seen Edward's face at hearing his daughter's thoughts. Priceless.

Back to La Push, Nessie removed her dress and what I saw then and there will mark me for life. Embry, as the pig he is, started whistling and punching me in my stomach with his elbow. I just stood there, expression-less as she was approaching the water with Leah and both hit the coldness of the ocean with a splash. I was swallowing hard and didn't dare to make a single move. Finally, Embry pushed me harder and I fell on the sand. I realized that Seth and Quil were in the water with the girls, laughing and having a lot of fun from what it seemed. I caught Embry's arm and pushed him on the ground instead of me as I threw myself in the water. Maybe a cold shower will calm down my, erm…._situation._ I swam towards them, but fuck me if that wasn't a bad idea. Seeing Nessie in the water, so close, her hair wet and her suit even tighter to her body…I got out of the ocean immediately and ran in the woods and phased. It was easier to deal with all the stress and confusion this way. I started running and the wind blowing through my fur did it. It instantly calmed me down. I wasn't able to think coherent anymore. Images of Nessie were returning in my mind. I knew she was my imprint, but it's like she had a control over my body and mind. Stupid wolf thing. Not that I minded, but in cases like this one, I preferred to get rid of my state, not recover it. I tried to think at the most horrible things in the world. _Leeches, a leach's scent, Nessie's arousal..._ _Yeah, that worked a lot. Try again, try again_! _Edward and Bella doing it, Bella screaming Edward's name, Nessie screaming my name…_Oh shit! I hit someone and fell on the grass. It was painful, as much as I hate to admit it, I only fell for God's sake!

"Thinking of what, Jacob?" I knew that voice. So fucking annoying. _First you take Bells away from me and make her your wife like- sure, why not? Who cares about Jacob anyway?- then I, the one and only me, Jacob Ephraim Black imprint on your daughter, your perfect little thing and you want to have me control my thoughts over her? Well excuse me if I say it, did you ever see her? I mean, really see her? In that bath suit she was wearing today? She could easily go to…_

"Could you stop your thoughts for a minute, please?" He was pinching the bridge of his nose, he was mad. Bonus for me, ha?

"Not that good if you're trying the 'Let me date your daughter' thing. Now Jacob, before you assault me with questions that I can't even answer let me explain this to you, loud and clear. Yes, I did take Bella away from you, and we were all good with that, since I remember."

_Yeah, whatever…_

"And with Renesmee, it's more complicated than you think. I understand your surprise today and I understand that you weren't ready for this, but now that you saw, you are a bit fast."

_I'm not doing anything, Edward. I'm not hurrying into anything. I am not going to tell her about the imprint or things like that. Sure, she heard of imprinting and she knows what that is and I'm positive she thinks I didn't imprint yet. I want to let her have her choice. I'm not going to force her to love me because of some stupid ancient rules. Trust me on that. And by the way, those were my private thoughts only, I wasn't rushing into something like that just because today I saw Nessie almost naked._

"I will talk to her at home. Thank you anyway for telling me your intentions."

_No problem, Eddie. Thanks for understanding me. I gotta go back, they're probably scared like hell._ I mentally giggled. He sped away from me. I phased back and headed to First Beach, but no one was there. I went to dad's house. The guys took Nessie home. I decided to stay home tonight and crashed on my bed. I grabbed my phone, I needed to see if Nessie was okay, so I sent her a text.

_Hey, you okay? Sorry for today, needed to calm down. Can you talk?-Jacob._

A few minutes later, her answer arrived.

_Umm, yeah I was getting ready to go to bed. I can talk. Let me change, OK?-Ness._

I gave her a few minutes to dress in her pyjamas, comb her hair and whatever stuff girls also do, and text her again.

_I can't really call you, my dad and sister are asleep, but we can text if it's OK.-Jacob._

_ Sure, sure. I was scared today. I thought you were mad at me.-Ness_

_ Honey, I could never be mad at you. Never. I just needed to calm down, I don't know.-Jacob._

_ Oh, okay. My family started packing some things, don't know why. They never told me about some moving.-Ness._

_ I don't think you're moving Ness, guess they're just getting rid of old clothes maybe.-Jacob._

_ It better be that way. I don't want to leave. I'll miss Leah and the pack. I'll miss you.-Ness._

_ Oh Ness, I'll miss you too. Don't worry now.-Jacob._

_ Thanks Jacob. You are my best friend in the world. I love you. - Ness._

_ I love you too, Ness. Go to sleep. Night. - Jacob._

She didn't answer back at my last text, so I suppose she went to bed. Her last words made me shiver from my head down to my toes. Sure, she said she loves me as a best friend, but everyone understands what they want, right?

So here I was, in Nessie's room at the cottage, after a year they went to Alaska. I still remember how I showed up at their door that next morning and the place was empty. None of them was there. Only a letter from Edward, which said I'm sorry, you could stay in our house if you like. Which my pack did. I came along a few days later. Seth was in Edward's old room, he loved the music and all the things he had in there. Embry stood in Emmett and Blondie's, for I really don't know what reason. Quil took Carlisle and Esme's and Leah went straight to Jasper and Pixie's room due to the enormous closet Alice had in there. And some other girly bunch of stuff that I will never understand. There was no room left for me in the main house, so I simply took Edward and Bella's cottage and placed myself in Nessie's room. Everything was Nessie here, from the walls to the smell.

Today was Ness' birthday and, after a _very_ long mobile conversation with Edward and Bella, they let me make an appearance at her party. And bring her a gift. And move there with them. And go with them at high school- again. I told my pack to pack whatever things they may need and we would get going this morning, so we have enough time to run as wolves and reach Denali by the evening, right at time. Leah and Seth were probably saying their good-byes to Sue, Quil went to see Claire- who was now 11 years old- and Embry was downstairs because he didn't have anyone to greet, his mother still thought he was a part of the 'drug gang'. I easily grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder. I got downstairs and found both Embry and Quil on the white couch. Quil looked a bit ravished and had a leaf in his hair. I guess he just returned from La Push. A few minutes later, Seth and Leah were here.

"Ready to go?" I asked them as I made my way outside through the French doors. They all came on the front porch and we got rid of all clothes and packed them in our bags. I concentrated on phasing- on _sensing _the wolf in me wanting to come out, waiting to get free… I felt a tremor on my spine and my members started shaking desperately, while a warm tingling was passing through my whole body. Within a second, I was on all fours. I began running, savouring and cherishing the feeling of the cold Olympic Peninsula air was combing my fur and brushing against my face and nose. We kept running until we passed the Peace River in Canada. Of course, the guys- and a girl- were constantly speaking about Renesmee. Not that my mind was focusing on other things, but…oh well.

_I wonder if Ness got even more beautiful, right Em?_ Leah asked. I was furious at her comment. Ness was perfect even before, she had no way to get even _more_ beautiful than she was.

_Or sexier. God! Quil, do you remember that day on the beach? How her suit stood on her body? Man, you're one lucky wolf, Jake._ Embry said and I lost it. I launched myself at him with my paws in front so I can rip him piece with piece. How _dare _ he say such things about my imprint? About any imprint? About his _Alpha's_ imprint?

I sunk my claws into his greyish fur, ripping at the flesh, satisfied only when I heard his whimpers and when I saw blood oozing out and dirtying his animal coat. I backed away from him, with a threat in my mind:

_Never do that again._

We were running again, we were close to the board with Alaska and it was afternoon. Perfect timing. Nobody dared to think anything about Renesmee after my altercation with Embry, and I was grateful enough for that. I don't need any more emotions floating in me as I was already extremely nervous. What if she didn't like me? Or if she thought we couldn't be together due to our different …kinds? Or if she thought I was a paedophile for wanting to date her? Or…

_Relax for a moment! She'll like you, she'll want you, she'll love you- everything you want. She's your imprint, it's supposed to be that way. Plus- you look well Jake. Any other woman would want you, Ness won't be an exception._ Leah calmed me. I thanked her in my mind.

We were just at the board with Alaska when I smelled something. I turned around and ran in the direction of the smell. It was getting stronger as I was approaching it and it burned my nose. Sickening sweet. As I got closer, I could see what I've been searching. What made my lungs vomit- if that would be possible- and what made all my senses alert, concentrating on one thing- _kill the enemy_.

It was an UNL.

_Unidentified Nomad Leech. _

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you're not really mad at me. As I said, I was an emotional wreck for the past weeks. Don't forget to review- I want at least five to post the next update! And I would like to know your ideas for the story- I wish to know what you would like to read. So feel free to PM me if you have questions about the story or if you want to communicate with me! :)**

**Love,**

**Julie x.**


End file.
